1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transponder label resistant to high temperatures, which is suitable for being placed onto a conductive subsurface to be painted. The invention furthermore relates to a method for marking a conductive subsurface to be painted, using a transponder label.
2. Description of the Related Art
To control a production sequence, marking of products that are processed within the scope of the production process is gaining increasing importance. Because control of the production sequence and transport of the products during the production sequence is increasingly taking place semi-automatically or completely automatically, it is necessary that the individual products can be automatically detected within a production line. For this purpose, transponder labels can be used, for example, that are applied to the products to be processed. Such a transponder label has a chip on which data that identify the product or the production sequence can be stored. The chip is connected with an antenna, by way of which the stored data can be wirelessly transmitted to a read/write device.
Because electromagnetic waves can be used for the data exchange between transponder label and reader, the data exchange can be impaired by electrically conductive components or an electrically conductive subsurface. Particularly if the transponder is applied to a metal surface, data exchange can be made difficult or actually impossible.
When using a transponder label for marking products in a manufacturing or production process, it must furthermore be ensured that the transponder label can withstand the stresses that occur during the individual production steps. The stress can be, for example, high temperatures to which the transponder label affixed to a product is exposed during production of the product. In a drying process at the end of a painting process of a conductive subsurface, for example part of a metallic auto body, high temperatures of more than 125° C. to as much as 400° C. can occur. A transponder label that is applied to the conductive subsurface to be painted before the painting process must withstand the high temperatures during the drying process of the paint after it has been covered with paint.